Faire son deuil
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: La démarche du deuil est toujours éprouvante car la faire, c'est accepter l'idée que l'être disparu ne reviendra pas. Mais cette démarche peut paraître moins pesante si on a un ami sincère.


_Coucou les gens !_

_Me voici avec un OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, j'en suis assez contente à vrai dire._

_Résumé: La démarche du deuil est toujours éprouvante car la faire, c'est accepter l'idée que l'être disparu ne reviendra pas. Mais cette démarche peut paraître moins pesante si on a un ami sincère._

_Disclaimer: TOS appartient à Namco et les personnages du jeu en bénissent le ciel. _

_**Faire son deuil**_

Marcher.

Sans arrêt.

Malgré le vent.

Malgré la pluie glaciale.

Yuan ne sentait plus rien. Il ne sentait plus l'eau coulant de ses cheveux. Il ne sentait plus ses vêtements qui collaient contre sa peau blanche et froide. Il ne sentait plus le vent qui agressait ses joues. Il ne pensait plus. Tous ses sens étaient anesthésiés. Il n'était plus qu'un être, existant sans vraiment vivre, qui traversait les rideaux de perle crées par la tempête qui faisait rage. Sa tête était légèrement inclinée vers le bas, des pans de cheveux trempés encadrant un visage terne, des yeux sans éclats.

Le mort-vivant arriva devant la petite maison qu'il partageait avec Kratos et Mithos. Il entra. Il ne sentait pas la chaleur du feu brûlant dans l'âtre. Comme toujours, Kratos l'attendait sur le canapé. Il se leva, le mena vers la cheminée, le fit s'asseoir. Il commença à lui sécher doucement les cheveux avec une serviette. L'humain savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, Yuan ne le ferait pas. Et Mithos était trop enfermé dans sa douleur. Depuis la mort de Martel, Yuan partait pour des errances de plusieurs heures et ce, malgré le temps qu'il pouvait faire. Il s'épuisait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir penser, pour éviter de se souvenir du corps sans vie, encore tiède, qui venait d'expirer, son sang teignant les habits de l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé. Le cadavre de celle à qui Yuan avait donné son cœur. Elle avait eu des derniers mots pour chacun de ses compagnons.

A Mithos, elle l'avait assuré de son amour éternel et fraternel, de la fierté qu'elle éprouvait de l'avoir pour frère.

Kratos, elle le remercia pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, pour son amitié sincère.

A Yuan, elle promit son amour inconditionnel et perpétuel, elle l'avait remercié d'avoir fait de sa vie un conte de fée.

Elle leur avait souhaité, à tous les trois, de trouver le Bonheur.

Ni Yuan ni Kratos n'entendirent ses paroles. Ils le surent par la bouche de Mithos.

Le jeune garçon s'était enfermé dans un mutisme, Yuan fuyait dans ses marches. A la fin de celles-ci, il rentrait épuisé et s'endormait par la suite d'un sommeil sans rêve. Et quand la pluie et le froid, malgré tous les soins attentifs de Kratos, lui donnaient de la fièvre, parfois, dans son délire de malade, il croyait voir Martel. Une Martel vivante et joyeuse. Une Martel qui lui disait :

- Remets-toi vite, mon prince charmant !

Une Martel telle qu'elle était avant sa mort. Si c'était un onguent pour le cœur meurtri du métis, aux yeux de Kratos, c'était un suicide à petit feu. Lui aussi était profondément affligé par le décès de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Mais ce qui le faisait tenir, c'était une promesse qu'il lui avait faite un jour :

Veiller sur Yuan et Mithos si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Et il savait que Martel serait effondrée de les voir ainsi.

Cette nuit-là, Kratos sentit que quelque chose allait arriver. Yuan semblait bien parti pour une nouvelle poussée de fièvre, son corps tremblait de froid dans un élan désespéré pour réveiller l'esprit et l'âme qui l'habitaient, qui sommeillaient en lui. Le demi-elfe resta sourd. Se sentant s'endormir, il alla se coucher, sans remarquer son ami qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Yuan avait fait plusieurs fièvres en peu de temps et s'affaiblissait et Kratos craignait que celle-ci ne le tue. Il le suivit, profitant du peu d'attention dont le malade faisait preuve. Il voulait faire une nuit blanche pour le veiller, ne le quittant qu'au lever du jour. Son intuition ne lui avait pas fait défaut. La fièvre prit Yuan peu après minuit. Patiemment, Kratos épongeait son front, s'assurait que la chambre soit correctement chauffée. Une toux s'était installée. L'humain profitait des demi-éveils de Yuan pour l'aider à boire. L'homme espérait que son ami sente qu'il n'était pas seul, que quelqu'un veillait sur lui. Vers trois heures du matin, Yuan se réveilla. Son regard se porta sur son infirmier :

- Martel...

- Je ne suis pas Martel, Yuan. Je suis Kratos. Martel est morte.

Yuan demeura silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

- C'est vrai... Martel... est morte.

Il ferma les yeux, quelques larmes roulant le long de ses joues pâles, avant de craquer complètement. C'était la première fois depuis l'enterrement de Martel que Yuan pleurait, la première fois depuis sa mort qu'il prononçait cette phrase d'une grammaire pourtant si simple, sujet-verbe-complément, mais pourtant si dure à dire car pleine de vérité, si dure à dire parce que la prononcer, c'était accepter son énoncé :

« Martel est morte. »

Kratos enlaça Yuan, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Et pour la première fois en trois mois, Yuan ressentit la douleur, la fièvre, ses larmes. Mais il sentit avant tout la chaleur réconfortante du corps de son compagnon, son geste de tendresse et de compassion. Son corps, quant à lui, se souvint alors du contact des mains de l'humain qui tentaient de lui éviter la maladie, le contact de la serviette le séchant, la chaleur du feu que Kratos allumait pour ses retours. Martel était morte. Il n'y pouvait plus rien. Était-ce de sa faute ? Pourquoi elle et pas lui ? Aurait-il pu la sauver ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Un jour, il la rejoindrait dans le royaume des morts mais cela n'était pas pour tout de suite. Sa place était parmi les vivants. Tant qu'il y aurait des gens qui tenaient à lui sur cette terre, tant qu'il y aurait des gens qu'il aimait sur cette terre, sa place serait parmi les hommes. Il pouvait pleurer. Mais se tuer, non. Martel serait déçue. La personne la plus importante à ses yeux, la plus chère à son cœur n'était plus. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il avait Mithos. Il avait Kratos. Et ce dernier venait de lui prouver à quel point il tenait à lui.

- Pardon... Lui dit-il entre deux sanglots.

Kratos le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Yuan avait enfin compris. Il allait pouvoir avancer. Le métis, vaincu par la fatigue et la fièvre, s'endormit dans les bras forts et rassurants de l'ancien soldat, lequel en profita pour lui dire, sans crainte d'être accusé d'un accès de sentimentalisme :

- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je suis simplement heureux que tu ailles mieux.

Une fois le mal découvert, il est plus facile de le traiter. Un abcès avait été percé chez Yuan. Et avec du temps et de l'amitié pour antiseptiques, Kratos était persuadé que son ami allait se remettre et guérir .

- Quand j'irai mieux... Il faudra s'occuper de Mithos... On ne sera pas trop de deux... Dit Yuan entre deux éveils.

L'humain eut un sourire. Les médicaments faisaient déjà effet. Et il avait bon espoir que le traitement qui semblait si bien réussir à Yuan le soit tout autant pour Mithos.

_**FIN**_

_J'espère que vous avez trouvé cela à votre goût. Moi, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire._


End file.
